Jamie's first bath
by ZuzuBlack
Summary: It's just a bath, how hard can it be? naley family fluff one shot, but may continue


**Jamie's first bath**

**How hard can it be? It's just a bath right?**

'Nathan, please get up! We have to get Jamie ready to go and you are actually playing NBA live?!' Haley stood in the doorway of their bedroom holding a two day old James who had just finished feeding and was wide awake.

'Honey we still have two hours before my mom gets here, what's the hurry?' he asked her without moving his eyes from the large flat screen in front of him.

Haley put Jamie in his crib at the end of the bed and walked round the double arm chairs and stood in front of her husband with her arms on her hips. Nathan looked up at her finally and paused the game.

'Nathan,' she started the stress levels on high alert in her voice right now, 'I do not have the strength or the time for an argument. I need to give Jamie a bath and I'm scared. So please come with me, just sit with me and I'll be fine.'

Nathan smiled gently at her as he got up and put his arm around her shoulder. He kissed her forehead and said 'Hales, you are a natural at this just watching you with that little angel I wonder how you do it. You'll be fine, I know you will.'

Haley closed her eyes and spoke, her words muffled against his chest, 'thank you, but sit with me anyway. And bring the camera.' She added

Nathan suppressed rolling his eyes with difficulty. Haley had become obsessed with taking pictures of Jamie every second of the day since they brought him from the hospital. He doubted she would exclude his first bath.

'Sure thing babe, I'm right behind you.' He said as he went to get the camera out of his jacket pocket. Haley was bent over the crib making baby faces at her son and babbling to him in gibberish.

'Come on baby Jamie, don't make mama beg, give her a smile!' but Jamie would only blink up at her. Nathan looked on with amusement as Haley picked him up and tickled him to get him to laugh. A flash went off and Haley looked up at Nathan and smiled, Jamie still in her arms. He took another picture of them and Haley raised James up next to her face and said 'Say cheese Jim Jam!'

Nathan lowered the camera 'Jim Jam?!' he asked laughing, 'where did you come up with that?'

'My sisters and I used to call our dad that' she answered pouting slightly, 'my mom made us do it. It made him laugh – don't you dare look at me like that Nathan! I think it's cute.' She started to collect a change of clothes for Jamie's bath, a towel, and a bottle of shampoo and a bar of soap.

'Oh I'm not saying it's not cute, I just figured you would be the one to call him James Lucas all the time and I would be the one using stupid nicknames. I was going to go for Jimball actually.' Nathan said as he took Jamie out of Haley's arms so she could balance all of his bath things.

Haley rolled her eyes as they made their way to the bathroom next to the bedroom. 'That figures, the fist nickname you can think of for your son has the word "ball" in it? What next, you gonna say that it'll be his first word too?'

'No, of course not.' Nathan said as he crouched down and began filling up the baby tub with water, 'it's going to be da-da' he said matter-of-factly.

'Oh really?' Haley asked amused as she began undressing Jamie, 'well how do you know it won't be mama? Coz I am his mama!' she began tickling him again and he wriggled around on her lap, 'yes I am, my sweet beauty Jamie, mama will always be here.' She started blowing raspberries on his bare stomach and he cooed. Haley looked up at Nathan,

'Did you hear that? Nathan, tell me I didn't imagine that!' she looked as excited as the day he was born.

Nathan nodded 'I think that on day two in the Scott residence Baby Jim Jam had made a sound other than nappy-changing or breastfeeding crying.'

Jamie slowly wrapped his hand around Haley's index finger and tears immediately formed in Haley's eyes. 'Nathan, get the camera!' she cried

Nathan took picture after picture of Jamie holding Haley's fingers in both his tiny fists. He put the camera down on the closed toilet lid and rolled up his sleeves.

'Okay let's give this superstar his first bath shall we?'

And the young couple set about bathing splashing and snapping pictures of a dazed looking Jamie.

**He he! I must be on crack this is the first thing that popped into my mind today, it's also my first Naley-based fic even though it's only a one-shot. Might continue if that's what you guys want? Just let me know.**


End file.
